GB 1 003 686 discloses a group of benzocycloalkane compounds in which the cycloalkane has from five to seven ring members and is substituted by an N-(alkynylalkyl)amino group, and their use as MAO inhibitors. The patent further discloses the use of the subject compounds in admixture with a variety of substances including various alcohols such as a benzyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, and methanol. The patent, however, does not teach how and by what criteria any of the many possible carriers and other ingredients are selected so as to overcome the stability problem of the product.
The object of the present invention is to provide stable formulations comprising an effective amount of racemic, S(-) or R(+)-N-propargyl-1-aminoindan. For the sake of simplicity, the abbreviation PAI, unless specified otherwise, will be used to denote the enantiomers of N-propargyl-1-aminoindan, as well as their racemic mixtures.